Atchu
by Clover.sn
Summary: ¿Estar enfermo apesta? Depende de donde lo mires… WINCEST NC-17


En esta entrega traigo las buenas o malas cosas que pueden venir con la enfermedad, claro que al mejor estilo Wincest ;D  
Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su autor y creador, solo los tomo por un momento para enredarlos un poco, solo por diversión y necesidad.

Espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Atchu

- ¡ ¡ ¡ Atchu ! ! ! - un sonoro estornudo proveniente de la cama interrumpió el silencio del lugar -

- Salud.

- Dude, ¡ ¡ estar enfermo apesta ! ! - tirando al cesto de basura la segunda caja vacía de pañuelos descartables del día -

- Tú quisiste lavar el auto con esta temperatura - respondió levantando los hombros con indiferencia y volvió su atención a la notebook -

Las primeras temperaturas bajas anunciaban la inminente llegada del invierno.

- Si, pero nunca antes me había enfermado por eso - mientras iba en búsqueda de la otra caja de pañuelos situada en la mesa al lado del sofá, donde estaba Sam -

La verdad es que Dean pocas veces se enfermaba, eran contadas las veces que le había pasado, sin contar aquellas circunstancias cercanas o no a la muerte.

- La edad no viene sola - acompañado de una sonora carcajada -

- Ja ja - golpe en el hombro y se sienta a su lado -

El resfrío era de lo que más odiaba de las enfermedades comunes, la fiebre algunas pastillas y unas horas de sueño y listo, alguna herida o alguna infección todo era cuestión de tomarse algo y ya esta, pero resfriarse suponía tomarse todo con calma, reposo y mucho líquido, era lo que todo doctor recomendaba ya que solo era cuestión de días para que une mejore sin necesidad de algún medicamento, y esa era solo la parte fácil ya que lo que trae consigo no es muy agradable. La primera fase era fatal y molesta, dolores de cabeza, un poco de fiebre y la nariz te chorrea en todo momento, sin contar el cambio de voz y las continuas ganas de estornudar sin llegar a hacerlo; eso fue ayer. Hoy estaba en la fase dos, todavía con los pañuelos pero ya no era una continua canilla lo que lo hacía un poco más soportable, pero el dolor de cabeza persistía, y se sentía aburrido, molesto y sobre todo enfermo.

- Entonces lo que dice es que… - siente un peso sobre su hombro - ¿Dean?

El mayor se había quedado totalmente dormido.

Con toda la suavidad que es capaz de dar levanta a Dean, este en la inconsciencia se acurruca en el pecho cálido que lo acoge pasando sus manos por el cuello del menor, cuando llegan a la cama lo deposita suavemente pero al momento de levantarse los brazos de Dean no se sueltan, intenta pasar por medio de ellos pero el abrazo lo aprisiona y lo acerca a la cama.

- Dean, suéltame y duerme, yo seguiré leyendo un poco más.

- No - responde y aprieta un poco más -

- Vamos Dean, ¿acaso no tienes sueño? - pregunta con su infinita paciencia -

- Si.

- ¿Entonces? - para este entonces se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama arrimado hacia Dean sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer con todo su peso sobre el mayor -

- Pero quiero dormir contigo - con su tono aniñado y puchero incluido -

Sam no pudo más que sonreírse ante lo que estaba pasando.

- Esta bien, déjame terminar algo en la notebook y vamos a dormir - dijo tratando de alejarse del aprisionamiento -

- No - no cediendo a la huida de Sam tanto con palabras como con acciones -

- Dean - de nuevo la paciencia hablando -

- No te compadeces de mi por mi estado - se aleja lo suficiente para que pueda ver su carita de ojitos verdes tristes y los labios juntos en un adorable pucherito -

- ¿Me dejas apagarla por lo menos? - pone con cara de bueno y complaciente -

- Nop.

- Que carácter con el niño - le dice mientras le besa la frente y sonríe - muévete para el otro lado.

El otro obedece, dejando que Sam se tire cuan largo es. Una vez ambos arropados con las mantas, Sam lo abraza y lo acurruca en su pecho.

- ¿Ahora el niño quiere un cuento para ir a dormir? - pregunta Sam mientras le acaricia la nuca -

- No… pero un poco de ejercicio no me vendría mal - responde Dean cambiando posiciones, situándose encima de el menor y plantándole un profundo beso, clara señal que el sueño se volatilizo con la temperatura -

Después de la sorpresa inicial Sam no tardo ni medio segundo en devolver aquel apasionado beso, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad fue él el que rodó sobre si para quedar arriba y otorgarle besos al mayor.

- Dean - beso - no - beso - deberías - beso - ¿descansar? - beso -

Para responder y reír a voluntad, Dean aparta la cara hacia la izquierda, momento que es aprovechado por Sam para atacar ese hermoso y tierno cuello que te invita a morder.

- ¿A quien debo ceder? … ¿A tus palabras… o a tus acciones? - levantando sus caderas para un mayor contacto y reafirmar la última opción -

- Mmm... interesante… ¿a cual quieres? - mientras le subía la remera y empezaba a lamer el abdomen -

- Ya me conoces… menos palabras y más acción - risa seguido de un gemido, Sam había llegado a un pezón con la boca y las manos se deshicieron de la molesta prenda que uno llama remera -

Si antes Dean tenía la temperatura subida, ahora rompía el termómetro con las temperaturas a las que le hacia alcanzar el menor. Y es que ensañarse con sus pezones no ayudaba, Sam intercalaba su boca y una mano, y con ambos torturaban los ya sensibles botoncitos, por los siguientes días se acordaría cuando las prendas le molestaran por el rose. La otra mano de Sam, ni lenta ni perezosa, desabrochaba los botones del jean calculablemente torpe, rozando la creciente excitación que escondía aquella prenda azul.

- Dean… - con la voz oscura de excitación -

- Que… - responde como puede entre cada inspiración, es que Sam llego hasta su miembro y lo esta torturando lentamente -

- No te vayas a desmallar… ya sabes… estas débil - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le besaba y volvía a bajar a la cintura del mayor -

A Dean no le dio tiempo a responder ya que en ese momento su miembro se encontró abrigado por la cálida, húmeda y cavernosa boca del menor que bajaba y subía con desquiciante parsimonia. Lo único que atino a hacer fue agarrase de las sábanas, disfrutar del viaje y no olvidar de respirar. Cuando por fin dominaba esta última parte el ritmo aumento precipitadamente tirando por la borda lo conseguido. Es que en cualquier momento se vendría, Sam le hacía ver cosmos enteros, y ahí se viene la coalición de estrellas… un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se vio privado de la calidez y comodidad que le proporcionaba la boca y lengua de Sam, al mismo tiempo que se ve invadido por un dedo y siente una ventisca artificial en su húmedo pene erecto.

Debía de tener los sentidos mas a flor de piel de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero todo le resultaba sumamente intenso. La invasión del primer dedo, y la consecución de los siguientes para su propia preparación, casi le hizo correrse en ese momento. Sentía la respiración más pesada que otras veces, la vista... ya no podía contar con ella, todo eran luces y borrones y solo sensaciones que llegaban a él por la piel y los oídos, y era Sam y tocarlo y sentirlo cada vez mas adentro con su parsimonia y cuidado y su "Dean, te quiero, quédate conmigo" mientras empujaba mas fuerte y profundo. Ya no tenía conciencia, pues esta lo había abandonado dejando solamente al instinto en esa habitación, y lo único que hacía era jadear cada vez más fuerte y pesado al ritmo de las embestidas que subían y bajaban alternativamente de ritmo, y...

- Más... más Sammy... MAS, no pares - impaciente por llegar a la cima -

- No, nunca voy a parar - sonrisa triunfal del menor seguido de rápidas embestidas -

Siguió embistiendo con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, profunda e intensamente en Dean haciendo que se viniera segundos antes que él mismo lo hiciera en el interior del mayor. Exhausto por el ejercicio realizado beso a Dean en los labios y se dejo caer a su lado, mientras recuperaban el aliento y ritmo cardiaco normal, Sam acurruco a Dean como inicialmente lo hiciera, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo, no importándole lo transpirados que pudieran estar. Dean se dejaba manejar por su hermano sin presentar protesta alguna, más que nada porque se encontraba en la semi inconciencia y no le quedaban las fuerzas necesarias, solo alcanzo a decir...

- Te amo - cayendo enteramente al mundo de los sueños después de esto-

- Yo también - apretando en su abrazo un poco más al durmiente mientras le daba un beso en la frente con su mirada líquida de infinito amor -

Sam no es una mala persona, pero disfruta un poco cuando su hermano se encuentra enfermo. Es cuando Dean tiene sus defensas lo suficientemente bajas como para decirle esas dos palabras... y dejarse manejar y mimar como en otro momento no admitiría.

Lo primeros rayos de sol alcanzan el rostro del mayor de los Winchester, que se revuelve molesto en la cama tratando de evitar la luz, cayendo en cuenta que esta solo en la cama. Se sienta notando como la cabeza empieza a doler y como tiene que respirar por la boca por estar tapada su nariz.

- ¿Sam? - pregunta al vacío de la habitación, no reconociendo la voz que lo proporciono el resfrío -

- Bueno días - respondió saliendo del baño - o mejor dicho, buenas tardes. ¿Como te sientes?

- ¿No es por la mañana? - confundido - ¿cuantas horas dormí? - tratando de enfocar la vista en la mesita de luz para verificar la hora - wow ¿ya es tan tarde? - comprobando que eran las cuatro de la tarde -

- Si, ¿como te sientes? - mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama para comprobar su temperatura -

- Peor que ayer - dejándose caer en la cama y volviéndose a sentar rápidamente mirando a Sam - ¿tu como estas? - pregunto inquisidoramente -

- Bien, ¿porque? - medio confundido ante la preocupación del mayor -

- Estoy resfriado... ¿no te pase la peste? - parecía medio confundido ante el hecho -

- No Dean, no me contagiaste, me siento bien - sonriéndole para resaltar sus palabras y agradecer la preocupación -

- No es justo - dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama un poco molesto ante el hecho - tu no te enfermas y yo me pongo peor - dijo agarrándose a la almohada y con un tono un mas bajo -

Sam no pudo más que sonreír ante esto, su hermano mayor el gran cazador hablando de injusticias abrazado a una almohada y con un mote de lo mas adorable.

- "Somos lo que comemos", quizás comer un poco mas sano no te venga mal - le respondió mientras le pasaba la mano por el corto cabello rubio - aparte... ¿tu intención era que enfermara? - dijo esto con un exagerada y fingida voz de enojo -

- NO, pero no es justo - en la misma posición y con el mismo tono de voz -

- Ok, entonces hoy toca sopa y reposo - Dean lo miro con cara de horror ante lo que le esperaba pero antes de que pudiera objetar algo - ABSOLUTO - enfatizo Sam.

- Estar enfermo apesta - con un tono bajo, abrazado a la almohada y un puchero adornando su rostro -

El menor de los Winchester no terminaba de decidir si estar de acuerdo con esta afirmación o no, se estaba planteando seriamente si disfrutar un poco más de este Dean con defensas bajas o tener de regreso rápidamente al Dean normal...

¿Esta noche habría más ejercicio?

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
